


Ephemeral

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: In the midst of discussing Eirin and Yukari's relationships, Alice and Reimu consider the impending end of their own considering the latter's lifespan and what occurs after..





	Ephemeral

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The time was approaching 11 Pm as the small gathering at the Hakurei Shrine continued to pick up its momentum. 

Despite it being late as a certain air of tiredness lingered around, the topic of the conversation kept all participants immersed into what was being discussed. 

"When you've been around for as long as we have, the idea of having more than one occupant residing _here_ isn't unusual" Yukari stated as she pressed a hand over her heart, "It also doesn't diminish what we feel as it's evenly distributed. I love Eirin as much as I love Yuyuko, or just as much as Kanako loves Byakuren, or Okina loves me. When it comes down to it, trust is an absolute factor". 

"I don't know _how_ they can trust you, Yukari" Reimu quipped, Alice chuckling next to her, "Your riddles are annoying enough to give anyone a headache for 5 years". 

"You get used to that part, would you believe". 

Yukari gently nudged her elbow against Eirin's stomach whilst sat on her lap and facing the duo in front of them. 

"I suppose I can see how it would be the case after being alive for so long" Alice commented, "I guess I can't see myself loving anyone but Reimu, or being intimate with a woman other than her". 

Reimu grinned and leaned in to kiss the blonde who happily met her halfway, "Which works for me because I hate sharing what is mine". 

"Shrine maidens are not meant to be greedy, Reimu". 

Yukari's teasing laugh was contagious as Reimu shrugged, "Sue me. I've spent way too many years fighting off everyone who wanted a piece of Alice" she said, "Alice belongs to me".

"If only she could be that passionate for her duties". 

Eirin chuckled and wrapped her arms firmly around Yukari's waist, "Reimu has improved over the years. Perhaps Alice's sensibilities are being passed on". 

"I am here you know" Reimu scowled. 

Alice intertwined their hands together to calm her lover down, "I believe we've both learned a lot from each other. Which leads me back to the original point of not knowing how I could want to learn something about another person if I was to take on a second lover".

"Not wanting to deviate into a more detrimental mood but, have thought of the future? Considering Reimu's humanity and lifespan?". 

Eirin and Yukari saw the slight shift in both woman's demeanour at the lunarian's question, Reimu pressing up against Alice as the blonde smiled sadly. It was the elephant in the room for any relationship where one had a limited lifespan and it often worried Yukari how Alice would cope without Reimu. 

Or how Reimu would cope should Alice meet her demise by the hands of someone else. 

It was a callous twist of fate how things could change in an instant. 

"We've discussed it briefly, though, thinking about the inevitable is a waste of time" Alice answered, "We want to make the most of the time we have now. Isn't this the best way to think?". 

Yukari nodded, "I don't blame you for opting to leave it be. Our scenario's are vastly different so our relationships with others is not unusual. We have the time to experience many things".

"Yeah yeah rub it in why don't you" Reimu rolled her eyes whilst laughing, "It's easy to say all that when you have an immortal goddess snuggled up against your back".

"I can certainly be pressed against Yukari in _many_ other ways" Eirin confirmed, more in a light whisper against the youkai's ear which made her shiver. 

Yukari had to bite the inside of her cheek to quell the shot of electricity crawling up her spine. The low rumble of Eirin's voice, coupled with the hands on her waist and breasts against her back was enough of a combination to make her wet. 

"We have an audience, Eirin". 

"Oh? I don't believe it has stopped you before..".

Reimu cleared her throat, "Wow, okay, this is way too much information for us".

"Although I have to say, Eirin, I've never seen Yukari become so..obedient as quickly as that" the magician couldn't help but to say, a coy smirk on her lips. 

Yukari didn't have the mentality at the moment to refute it, "If you were to allow Eirin to touch you, it would explain why that is". 

"How weird to see the all seeing eye of Gensokyo be reduced to a lovesick mess".

"My dear Reimu, I may have a land to watch over but I am still a woman. A woman with needs. A woman who has a lover as skilled and dedicated as the one behind me. It's only natural". 

Eirin eased up the subtle touches and flirting, knowing that she was pushing Yukari into sweltering territories. The pleased look on her expression couldn't be missed, revelling in the way Yukari succumbed to her. She adored it and giving a slight snapshot to Alice and Reimu only filled the lunarian with more pride. 

"Everyone is entitled to being indulged on, this troublemaker is no different" she said, "I'm quite fortunate to have a relationship with her".

"Eirin, blink twice if you need help getting away from her" Reimu teased, "We'll get back up!".

"Reimu" Alice chided, though she couldn't help going along with it and noticed the older woman found it amusing too, "I think if Eirin wanted to escape, she would definitely be able to do it without our help". 

"Is that before or after they've done the business? Because I'm pretty sure it would be easy to slip out after Eirin fu-". 

This time, Alice had to clamp her hand over her lover's mouth as Reimu's habit of her train of thought going astray reared itself. 

"There are many things in this world that can be controlled, Reimu's mouth is _not_ one of those" Yukari offered, not at all deterred by what the brunette was implying, "Besides, she isn't wrong. Eirin's ability to have her way with me is..euphoric". 

"They are both as bad as each other, Alice" Eirin laughed when Alice removed her hand, "Which is why their partnership works well". 

The magician hummed in agreement whilst leaning against her lover, "You do have a point". 

"I think the topic of conversation might have riled Reimu up too much". 

"I don't wanna hear that coming from someone who was just about to get off a second ago when Eirin whispered in your ear". 

"Alright, we definitely have to call this a night" Alice intervened, shaking her head at the duo. 

Eirin chuckled, knowing that Reimu and Yukari were unabashedly delighted by it, "Agreed".

A specific mood had been sprinkled over them all, including Alice whom was doing her best to remain as part of the more reserved side of their relationship. 

But the unyielding urge to shower their respective lovers in everything they felt encompassed their thoughts. 

Time was against them all; even for the long living youkai and the immortal, the priestess and the magician would just have to deal with it sooner. 

 

***

 

The second they'd stepped into Yukari's home, Eirin did not waste another precious millisecond being away from her. 

Bows and caps were haphazardly removed as intricate layers of clothing were practically torn aside. 

A primal urgency to devour her lover, to engrain _every_ single detail into her own mind took over.

It resulted in Yukari coiled around Eirin's lap, her nails digging into the curves of the lunarian's shoulder blades as she dragged them down. The feeling of Eirin's two fingers buried inside her, all the way in her vulva as her palm mashed against her clit was gratuitously unbearable. Her head was thrown back as Eirin's teeth worked on marking her, experiencing every nip of skin, bite of bone and lick of blood.

Eirin just kept going and going as she twirled her digits inside her lover. Yukari was like a furnace, the warmth and wetness coating her fingers to the hilt as the blonde slowly rocked her hips. Eirin wanted to be able to map out the surface of what she was touching once she pulled out, so she made it an objective to stroke the muscles clamping around her thoroughly.

The mutuality of their thinking was the same as they worked on providing a relief for their bodies and minds.

It would come to an end one day, so neither wanted to have any regrets. 

No matter how many red lines were forming on Eirin's body as Yukari convulsed when coming, or how Yukari's clit was throbbing painfully, they kept going, kept giving, kept loving. 

The _sheer_ emotion in their moans and gasps was enough to put any writer to shame, words becoming bland, too empty to describe their passion.   

Neither wanted the sounds to stop, not until their bodies forced them to take a break. 

But that moment hadn't arrived yet so Yukari shoved Eirin back onto the futon. The lunarian’s fingers exited her in a slick manner as the blonde quickly spread her legs and placed her clit over Eirin's. 

Eirin could only gulp at the carnal sight above, her hands palming Yukari's breasts before she placed her thighs on Yukari's back and prepared for her lover's fluid thrusts. 

The conversation of longevity had hit them both as they desperately held each other whilst making love.

Picturing a future without Yukari was something Eirin resented despite the calmness she exuded when she was discussing it.

Yukari too, felt an overwhelming urge of emptiness when she thought about the time she wouldn't have Eirin surrounding her.

Such was the resigned fate of every single being to walk the earth.

 

Back at the Hakurei Shrine, the same energy had overtaken Alice and Reimu.

As soon as their guests had disappeared through a gap, Reimu had Alice _pinned_ against the tatami mat.

In record timing, she'd discarded the magician's undergarments and settled between her parted thighs.

The brunette's tongue had taken one swipe over Alice's glistening slit, the taste rewiring her brain like she had just tasted Alice for the first time. She couldn't hold back after that, plunging into the blonde's damp vulva, lapping at the thick runoff before delving in further. Her mouth was open as she took Alice in fully whilst searching for every nerve inside her and the praise for her endeavours was the strong tugs of her hair in Alice's fists.

Alice could barely keep her body down as Reimu kept an arm over her hips while the other steadied against her thigh. As much as she wanted to black out, Reimu's tongue snooping around made her react constantly. Her stomach was clenching almost as viciously as the walls Reimu was scraping her tongue against. The agonising pleasure she was swimming in couldn't be contained as she ground her hips up, trapping her lover with her thighs locking behind her neck.

As uncoordinated as their actions were, the end goal was the same whilst they scrambled to give and take from each other.

The unpredictability of their lives was the conduit _needed_ to profess the love shared between them.

Reimu withstood the violent tugs of her hair & the grip around her neck as Alice screamed and Alice held out when the brunette pulled out to clamp her teeth over her clit.

They had far too much time to make up for so they relinquished all control, opting to let desire take the reins of their loving.

Making every passing second count took precedence, _nothing_ else mattered.

With that in mind, Alice released her hold around the brunette and pushed herself up till she could flip them over. Even if she was panting with exhaustion, she made quick pace in removing Reimu's clothes till she could slide her fingers down Reimu's drenched nub, then her entrance, till she could stretch the woman and go inside.

Reimu's guttural exhale brushed up against Alice's face and she grabbed the blonde's hips to pull her down onto her own body. She couldn't think efficiently but luckily, she knew how to react and parted her legs for her lover to provide more room. Alice took her rightful place and let her hand bring Reimu to bouts of pleasure she would never forget.

The idea of living a life without Reimu by her side made Alice's heart ache to a point it might have stopped, she couldn't fathom the thought nor could she ignore it. 

Whereas Reimu was desperately attempting to remember every speck of cell Alice was composed up off, hoping it would be enough to take with her when she dies, not willing to forget Alice even in death.

Such was the resigned fate of every single being to walk the earth.


End file.
